who am i
by azieunhae
Summary: langsung baca aja ya , author ga bisa bikin sumary .-. HAEHYUK dont like dont read mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Who am i?

Cast: lee donghae lee hyukjae

Sumary: langsung baca aja ne ? author bingung mau bikin sumary kaya apa

Warning : GS , typo(s) berterbaran

.

Dont like dont read ^^

Emjoy with the story^^

.

.

.

"bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya donghae yang mulai kesal dengan gadis cantik yang kini tengah sibuk dengan psp di tangannya.

Eunhyuk-si gadis, tak menghiraukan perkataan donghae. Ia masih duduk manis di atas kasur dengan memandangi pspnya dengan serius.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, lalu melanjutkan memainkan _bounce_ di laptopnya. Oke dia mulai bosan.

"hyukkie..."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Donghae menutup laptopnya dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang disana.

"_game over"_

"ah! Aku kalah lagi..." eunhyuk melempar psp tak berdosa tersebut ke bantalnya , lalu segera menidurkan diri di kasur empuk donghae.

Eh? Donghae?

Seolah baru menyadari si pemilik kamar tak ada di tempat , eunhyuk kembali bangun dari tidurnya. "hae dimana?"

"aku di sini , kemarilah"

Eunhyuk segera berlari kecil menuju balkon kamar donghae , ia segera duduk di samping donghae.

"sudah puas mainnya?"

Bibir merah muda itu terpout lucu. "aku kalah lagi.."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir donghae "kau mengacuhkan ku sih"

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah donghae. "memang aku mengacuhkan hae?"

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos eunhyuk. Lalu namja tampan itu mengangguk

"eh? Jeongmal? Tapi hae tidak marah kan?"

Sebuah ide licik melintas di otak donghae , ia segera mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari eunhyuk. Seolah ia sedang marah

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat donghae membuang muka darinya. Tubuh kecil itu segera naik ke pangkuan donghae. "hae marah?"

Dalam hati donghae bersorak senang karna gadis polos itu terpancing. Namun ia tetap berusaha tak menatap mata yang selama ini menjadi pusat pandangannya

_Cup_

"jangan marah ne~" eunhyuk mencium bibir donghae sekilas, lalu segera memeluk donghae

Kali ini donghae sudah tak dapat menolak semua perlakuan eunhyuk padanya. Tangan berotot itu mengelus rambut panjang coklat gelap eunhyuk "ne ne aku memang tidak marah~"

Eunhyuk segera melepas pelukannya. Lalu memukul dada donghae pelan "hae menyebalkan~" dan bibir itu kembali ter-pout

Donghae mencubit gemas hidung eunhyuk. "aku mana bisa marah padamu"

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan donghae , lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang donghae "hubungan hae dengan jessica bagaimana?"

Tangan donghae kembali mengelus rambut eunhyuk pelan "kami baik baik saja"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap donghae, "dia sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Donghae menggeleng "tidak ada yang boleh marah pada sahabatku ini.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada donghae

"kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" donghae mengecup puncak kepala eunhyuk saat menanyakannya

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dari dada donghae lalu menatap donghae kesal "aku hanya bertanya memangnya tidak boleh? Hae saja kalau bertanya lebih banyak dari ini" eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal.

Namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan eunhyuk "nae hyukkie kesal eoh?" tangan donghae segera melesak ke pinggang eunhyuk dan segera menggelitiki yeoja cantik itu.

"aaa... geli hae-ya! Geli.. hihihi hentikaaan.. geli" eunhyuk memegang perutnya , menahan geli di pinggangnya

Sementara donghae masih dengan semangat menggelitiki pinggang eunhyuk.

"hihihi hae-yaa hentikaan"

"ani, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika tertawa seperti itu" donghae kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Hingga tak menyadari posisi meraka sekarang.

Donghae masih terus menggelitiki eunhyuk yang ada di atas tubuhnya

"hae.. hentikan aku lelahhh"

Donghae yang menyadari eunhyuk mulai lelah segera menghentikan aksinya. Dan ia kembali tersenyum melihat wajah cantik yang berada di atasnya itu tengah memerah

"hae keterlaluaan ! aku kesulitan bernafas tau!" gadis cantik itu langsung memukul mukul dada donghae kencang-setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya

Sedangkan donghae tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun mengingat gadis sok kuat itu memang pada kenyataannya lemah.

"hosh .. hosh.. hosh.."

Mendengar nafas tak beraturan eunhyuk, donghae segera bangun dari posisinya dan segera membawa eunhyuk bersandar di dadanya "gewanchana? Mianhae jika tad.."

"ani-ya , nan gewanchana" eunhyuk memasang senyum seribu wattnya dan berhasil membuat donghae tersenyum lega.

"kau harus tidur sekarang ne?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil "hae juga.."

Donghae mengacak surai coklat gelap eunhyuk "ne, kita akan tidur berdua"

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan mau tak mau membuat donghae ikut tersenyum pula

"kajjaaa" donghae langsung menggendong eunhyuk ala bridal style dengan sedikit berputar putar membuat eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya

"haee berhentiii"

Donghae menurunkan eunhyuk di ranjangnya , dan segera menyrlimuti tubuh mungil itu.

"hae bilang akan tidur berdua denganku"

"aku memang akan tidur dengan mu" donghae ikut naik ke ranjang tersebut. Begitu telah berbaring. Donghae menarik eunhyuk untuk mendekat padanya, ia menyandarkan kepala eunhyuk di dada bidangnya

"jalja.."

_Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

Donghae mengambil i-phonenya yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang tersebut

"yoeboseo?"

"..."

"tapi aku.."

"..."

"arraseo , aku aku akan kesana"

"..."

"ne nado saranghaeyo"

Donghae mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat asal. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada eunhyuk yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh harap

"hyukkie aku harus menjemp.."

"jessica?"

"ne.. kau tidur deluan ne? Besok pagi pagi aku antar kau pulang ke rumah" lanjut donghae sambil menatap eunhyuk penuh penyesalan

"tapi hae sudah berjanji.."

"mianhae.." donghae tidak tau harus mengatakan apa apa lagi. Ia terlalu merasa bersalah

"arraseo aku mengerti, palli jemput jessica ! nanti dia menunggu" eunhyuk sedikit mendorong tubuh donghae untuk bangun

Donghae menuruti eunhyuk. Ia menggunakan jaketnya lau kembali berjalan ke arah eunhyuk yang masih berbaring. "aku pergi dulu.. jaljayo" donghae mengecup dahi eunhyuk sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya

Eunhyuk hanya memandang pintu kamar donghae yang sudah tertutup.

"eomma aku pergi dulu"

Sayup sayup eunhyuk masih mendengar suara donghae dari luar. Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Dan perlahan air mata itu turun dari matanya

Ia menyibakkan selimut yang ia gunakan. Kaki putih pucatnya membawanya turun dari ranjang donghae, dan segera keluar dari kamar donghae.

Tangan eunhyuk menggenggam kayu yang menjadi pegangannya saat ia munuruni tangga rumah donghae.

"loh? Hyukkie kenapa turun?" leeteuk-eomma donghae, segera menghampiri eunhyuk yang masih berada di tangga

"aku mau pulang saja eomma" jawab eunhyuk dengan senyum di bibirnya

Leeteuk memandang eunhyuk khawatir "wae? Apa AC kamar donghae terlalu dingin? Eomma akan mengecilkannya chagi, tungg.."

"ani, aku hanya sedang ingin tidur di kamarku.."

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti "arraseo, eomma antar pulang ne?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia tak mau mati cepat jika menolak bantuan leeteuk.

"hyukkie, apa kamu tau jessica itu siapa? Tadi donghae pamit pada eomma untuk menjemput jessica jessica itu" tanya leeteuk lembut sambil terus menuntun eunhyuk berjalan manuju rumahnya yang berada tepat di depan rumah donghae

"jessica itu yeojachingu hae eomma.."

"MWO?! Yeojachingu? Eomma kira, selama ini kau dan hae itu.."

"ani eomma.. hyukkie dan hae hanya bersahabat" eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum miris saat mengatakannya. Tak lama matanya mulai terasa memanas.

"ne, kami hanya bersahabat"

END

.

.

Atau TBC? Tergantung dengan hasil review ^^v

.

.

Chaa zi muncul dengan ff baruu

Because of henrynya nanti ya readerdeul .-. otak zi mentok sama ff itu

Zi minta reviewnya ne ^^ gomawoo

Akhir kata..

See you~/bow


	2. Chapter 2

Who am i

.

.

.

Cast : lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung jessica and others

Main cast : HAEHYUK /slight haesicca

.Warning : GS , typo(s) , alur kecepetan/?

.

.

Dont like dont read ^^

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae tetap duduk tenang di atas motornya. Ia masih menunggu seseorang yang katanya sedang menghadiri acara ulang tahun temannya di dalam bar yang tepat berada di hadapannya

"hae oppa!"

Mata donghae mencari cari si pemilik suara, dan pandangannya terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik berjalan menghampirinya

"oppa kajja kita masuk~" yeoja itu memeluk lengan donghae, dan menarik donghae turun dari motornya

"kau hanya memintaku menjumputmu sicca, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain main di dalam sana" donghae mencoba melembutkan suaranya

Jessica tampak cemberut mendengar balasan donghae "memang oppa ada acara apa ? setauku besok kelas kita tidak ada pr , lalu oppa sudah tidak sibuk lagi dengan kegiatan basket oppa karna baru berhasil menyelesaikan turnamen dan..."

"hyukkie sedang ada di rumahku"

Wajah jessica langsung mengeras mendengar nama yang menurutnya amat menggelikan itu "OPPA! YANG YEOJACHINGUMU INI AKU ATAU DIA SIH?!"

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Sesungguhnya ia dan jessica sudah amat sering membicarakan hal ini "mengertilah sedikit jess"

Jessica menatap donghae kesal "oke, aku terima oppa tidak mau menemaniku kali ini, tapi mulai besok oppa harus mengantar jemputku ke sokalah. Deal?"

"jess, kau tau sendiri kalau ak.."

"kalau aku harus mengantar jemput hyukkie karna penyakitnya bla bla bla" jessica meniru gaya bicara donghae dengan nada yang terdengar sangat muak "aku tidak mau tau oppa"

"arraseo aku mau.."

Jessica langsung menampilkan senyum seribu wattnya dan segera naik ke atas motor donghae sambil memeluk pinggang namja itu erat "saranghae oppa~"

"nado.."

~haehyuk~

"umma! Hyukkie berangkat ne?" eunhyuk menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatu kirinya, dan segera berlari menuju dapur dimana ummanya berada

Heechul-ummanya , mencuci tangannya lalu menghampiri putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"berangkat dengan hae lagi?" heecul sedikit merapihkan poni sang putri

"hum"gumam eunhyuk pelan

"arraseo, hati hati di jalan ne" heechul mengamit tangan eunhyuk yang hendak salam kepadanya, lalu mencium dahi eunhyuk sekilas

Eunhyuk berlari kecil ke pintu rumah utama tersebut "aku pergi umma!"

Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan putrinya, namu detik kemudian ia tampak baru mengingat seusatu "omo!"

Yeoja cantik itu segera berlari keluar, ia menghela nafas lega melihat putrinya masih menunggu satpam rumah tersebut membukakan gerbang

"hyukkie chagi!"

Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri heechul

"aigoo chagi, jangan berlari terus" tegur heechul saat eunhyuk sudah ada di depannya

Eunhyuk memajukan bibir merah mudanya "bahkan itu belum bisa di sebut berlari" gerutunya yang masih bisa di dengar heechul

Heechul tertawa kecil mendengarnya "tapi kau tetap tidak boleh berlari seperti itu , kau tau sendi.."

"arraseo arraseo, jadi ada perlu apa umma memanggilku kembali?"

Sebuah smirk terpatri di bibir merah heechul "pulang sekolah nanti kau harus langsung pulang ne?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Membuat ia makin makin terlihat imut. "memangnya ada apa umma? Biasanya aku saat pulang sekolah akan main ke rumah hae dulu"

"ani ani, untuk hari ini tidak ada kata kata main ke rumah hae. Kau harus langsung pulang, arraseo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lucu. Sesungguhnya ia sangat penasaran."arraseo, hyukkie mengerti. Hyukkie berangkat sekarang ne?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali mencium dahi eunhyuk "hati hati di jalan chagi"

Eunhyuk mulai berjalan menjauhi heechul "ne!" dan tak lama gadis cantik itu sudah menghilang dari balik gerbang

Sebuah smirk kembali terlukis di bibir heechul. "saatnya menjemput anak bodoh itu~"

~haehyuk~

Sebuah senyum manis terlukis di bibir eunhyuk saat melihat donghae sudah duduk di motor putihnya. "hae!"

Namja itu menoleh , lalu tersenyum tipis pada eunhyuk

"kemarin malam kenapa pulang?"

Eunhyuk membatu mendengar pertanyaan bernada datar dari bibir donghae

"ah itu, aku hanya ingin tidur di kamarku hae.."

Donghae mulai memakai helmnya. "aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pagi ini, aku harus menjemput jessica"

_DEG_

Eunhyuk langsung memegang dadanya. Matanya memanas sekarang "ah~ aku mengerti , gewanchana, aku akan berangkat dengan taxi pagi ini"

Donghae mengangguk sekilas "aku duluan" dan motor putih itu langsung melesat pergi.

Mata eunhyuk sudah meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Dengan langkah pelan , ia berjalan ke arah jalan besar dan menunggu taxi disana. Dari arah jauh ia melihat sebuah taxi kosong akan menghampirinya. Segera ia melambaikan tangannya, begitu taxi itu berhenti ia segera masuk

~haehyuk~

Suasana kantin siang ini masih terlihat seperti biasanya. Ramai dan berisik

Di salah satu meja persegi disana terlihat empat orang yeoja yang tampak sibuk membicarakan sebuah topik

"aku heran, kenapa hae bisa lengket dengan jessica. Apa yang ada di pikiran namja bodoh itu" sungmin, salah satu yeoja dari meja itu tampak bergumam

Ryeowook yang berada di hadapan sungmin dengan eunhyuk dan kibum di sisinya mengangguk ngangguk "eonni benar, aku benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran hae oppa"

Kibum yang tampak sibuk dengan novelnya pun sebenarnya menyimak pembicaraan sungmin dan ryeowook. Matanya terus melirik lirik ke eunhyuk yang tampak diam saja sambil memutar mutar sedotan di gelas jus strawberrynya

"hyukkie gewanchana?" tanya kibum akhirnya

Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kibum "aku? Aku baik baik saja bummie-ah"

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyukkie"ucap kibum final dan diamini sungmin beserta ryeowook

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan "aku benar benar baik baik saja, kau ini.. memang wajahku terlihat ada yang aneh?" tanya eunhyuk dengan ekspresi polosnya dan membuat kibum pasrah dengan sifat penutup salah satu sahabatnya itu

"tapi ka.."

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK TAU INI KURSI MILIK SIAPA?!"

Kibum menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar suara keributan dari arah pojok kantin

"tuh kan yeoja manja itu berulah" gerutu sungmin sambil menatap jessica dengan kedua temannya yang sedang memojokkan seorang yeoja berkacamata di pojok kantin

"YA ! JAWAB BODOH! KAU TULI?" murka jessica kembali

Eunhyuk menatap kejadian itu tidak suka. Lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya, membuat sungmin ryeowook dan kibum menatapnya seolah berkata _jangan-coba coba-cari-masalah-dengan-ratu-manja-itu ._ namun eunhyuk mengabaikannya

"jessica-ssi masih banyak bangku kosong di sini" ucap eunhyuk pelan namun sangat terdengar jelas karna suasana kantin yang mendadak sunyi akibat teriakan jessica

Jessica menatap tak suka eunhyuk. Oke jessica memang tak pernah suka dengan yeoja yang satu ini karna selalu menjadi sesorang yang berada di atasnya

"aku tidak bicara padamu eunhyuk-ssi" balas jessica sinis sambil menatap remeh eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tampak tak peduli dengan ucapan jessica, dan berjalan pelan menuju yeoja berkacamata yang baru saja jessica maki "gewanchana?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan, namu terlihat jelas yeoja itu masih takut kepada jessica.

Jessica menatap geram eunhyuk, bahkan matanya mulai memerah

"kau tidak perlu ikut campur yeoja SIALAAAN" jessica langsung menarik rambut panjang eunhyuk kasar, membuat sang empunya meringis tertahan

Kibum , sungmin dan ryeowook segera berdiri dari duduk mereka dan berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya

"akh lepas!" eunhyuk menghentakkan tangan jessica dari rambutnyadan berhasil membuat jessica terhuyung kebelakang

"jess..." namun tubuh yeoja itu terhalang sepasang lengan kekar dari belakangnya. Jessica sedikit melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa penolongnya dan sedetik kemuadian yeoja itu menyeringai

Donghae-yang baru saja datang , menatap bingung eunhyuk dan jessica "ada apa ini ?"

"aduh.. sakit..."

Donghae menoleh pada jessica yang ada dalam pelukannya yang tampak memegangi kepalanya "jess, apa yang sakit?"

Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya pada donghae yang tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan jessica. Hei dia yang menjadi korban di sini!

"eunhyuk..." gumam jessica sambil terus merintih

Tatapan donghae langsung mengarah pada eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya "apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya donghae sedikit keras

Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat kibum , ryeowook dan sungmin menganga lebar, pasalnya selama ini donghae lah orang yang paling dekat dengan eunhyuk bahkan melebihi mereka bertiga

"apa ? apa yang kau tau ? bahkan kau baru datang ?" balas eunhyuk tenang

Donghae menatap geram eunhyuk "apa yang aku tau? Kupikir aku tidak tau sifat kekanakanmu itu ?! jika kau kesal karna aku tidak mengantarmu pagi ini , jangan melampiaskannya pada orang lain !" marah donghae sambil menatap eunhyuk tajam

Eunhyuk makin menatap tak percaya donghae "kau pikir aku sejahat itu ?! apa yang kau kenal dari diri ku ! kau bahkan tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku saat ini !"

"memangnya apa peduliku denganmu saat ini ?! aku tidak pernah suka dengan cara kekerasan! APA LAGI KAU INI YEOJA!" bentak donghae dengan suara taramat sangat keras untuk eunhyuk yang pertama kalinya

Eunhyuk langsung memegang dadanya. Ia sakit... "kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa sekarang ?! kenapa semua perkataan seolah tidak mengenal diriku! mengapa sangat terdengar seperti kita baru bertemu kemarin ?! kau menganggapku apa?!"

"cih! Aku mengenalmu dari 14 tahun yang lalu , aku bahkan sangat mengenal mu ! namun kau yang ini , INI BUKAN LEE EUNHYUK ! kau seperti IBLIS di sini ! lee eunhyuk yang ku kenal tidak akan berbuat kasar seperti ini !"

Eunhyuk mnggempalkan tangannya erat. Mati matian ia menahan air matanya. Hatinya sudah sangat sakit sekarang, orang yang sangat ia cintai kini memaki maki dirinya seolah dirinya adalah makhluk paling terhina di bumi ini. Dan.. air mata itu pun lolos dari mata indah itu

Kibum langsung menggenggam tangan eunhyuk yang menggempal "cukup hae kau tidak tau apa yang ter.."

"kau ingin membelanya ?! jelas jelas di sini ada korban ! kau masih mau membela yeoj.."

"CUKUP !TUTUP MULUTMU ! SADAR LEE DONGHAE ! BAHKAN KAU YANG TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG LAIN!" teriak eunhyuk akhirnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras menuruni pipinya, yeoja itu segera berlari meninggalkan kantin, meninggalkan donghae yang tengah mematung melihat air mata mengalir deras dari mata eunhyuk dan jessica yang tengah menyringai penuh kemenangan

Sungmin dan ryeowook langsung berlari menyusul eunhyuk. Berbeda dengan kibum yang malah berjalan mendekati donghae "yang bodoh itu siapa? Kau.." bisik kibum yang hanya mampu di dengar donghae dan segera menyusul sungmin dan ryeowook

~haehyuk~

Eunhyuk melangkah gontai ke dalam rumahnya. Matanya menatap kosong jalan di hadapannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada semua yang donghae katakan tadi siang "sebenarnya aku ini siapa.. sebenarnya kau itu menganggapku apa.." gumamnya lirih. Yeoja itu tak menyadari air matanya kembali turun, entahlah.. sudah yang keberapa kali ia menangis hari ini..

Namun ia segera menghapus air matanya saat menyadari telah berada di depan pintu utama rumahnya, ia melangkah pelan kedalam

"umma~ aku pulang"

Tak lama terlihat sosok heechul yang melangkah tergesa gesa dari tangga rumah mewah tersebut "chagi ! berhenti di situ " teriak heechul dan berhasil membuat eunhyuk langsung mengerem langkahnya

"ada apa umma?" tanya eunhyuk sedikit serak-suatu ciri khasnya saat baru selesai menangis.

Mendengar suara serak eunhyuk, heechul mempercepat langkahnya "aigoo chaigyaa kau habis menangis ?!" tanya heechul panik

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus melihat ummanya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya "aniya, tadi ryeowook menghilang, jadilah aku minnie dan bummie mencarinya dengan berteriak teriak" dustanya pada akhirnya, eunhyuk.. tidak pernah ingin seseorang merasakan hal yang pedih.. cukup dirinya.

Heechul tersenyum maklum. Meski di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tau keadaan sebenarnya putri semata wayangnya itu "arraseo, umma percaya, cha! Umma punya kejutan untuk mu~"

Eunhyuk menatap heechul tak percaya "apa umma?"

"tutup matamu dulu dan jangan mengintip!"

Eunhyuk menurut dan menutup matanya.

"ya ! bocah sialan ! kau boleh keluar sekarang!" seru heechul dan berhasil membuat eunhyuk merinding ngeri mendengar suara heechul "nah sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu~"

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan, ada heechul.. ada berbagai perabotan rumahnya.. ada para pelayan yang sibuk kesana kemari.. ada kyuhyun di ujung tangga rumahnya.. ada banyak makanan di meja.. tunggu.. tadi ada siapa?!

"KYUHYUNIEEEE" seru eunhyuk riang dan segera berlari ke ujung tangga rumahnya dan langsung menerjang namja yang sedari tadi tengah menahan tawanya melihat tingkah polos eunhyuk yang tak berubah

Namja itu mengakap tubuh eunhyuk yang akan memelukanya dan membawanya ke gendongannya lalu mulai berputar putar

Heecul menatap peruh haru pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia tau.. ia tau semaunya yang terjadi di kehidupan putrinya.. ia sangat tau. Dan ia tau putrinya butuh sosok ini dalam kehidupannya..

"kyu ! kyu! Kau jahat sekaliii dua minggu ini tidak membalas email kuu" seru eunhyuk saat sudah turun dari gendongan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat senyum eunhyuk yang sangat ia rindukan itu "aku sudah tidak perlu membalas semua email mu lagi monkeeeeey"

Eunhyuk langsung cemberut mendengar panggilan kyuhyun yang tak pernah berubah padanya. Kyuhyun langsung mencubit kedua pipi eunhyuk gemas

"karna aku akan tinggal di sini, bersama mu dan akan selalu menemanimu.."

TBC

Chaa sekian dulu dari ziiii

Mian belom bisa bales review satu satu, kalo zi sempet sabtu atau minggu kalau zi ga sibuk akan zi bales sekalian sama ff because of henrynyaaa

Doain aja ya supaya zi ga sibuuk , soalnya zi ikut paskib dan pasti bakal sibuk banget.-.

Gomawo udah reviewww zi sayang kaliaaaan muaaahh

Dan... mohon reviewnya lagi yaaa

Akhir kata dari zi ~ see you at the next chapter ans story

Byeee/bow


End file.
